Someone's in the Oven
by Insane Troll Logic
Summary: Logan has a chance encounter that leaves him with a little something extra.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Someone's in the Oven  
**Disclaimer:** There is no connection between me and Dark Angel. Trust me.  
**Ships: **Gen with hints of M/Land L/Z  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary:** Logan has a chance encounter that leaves him with a little something extra. M-preg.  
**Author's note:** The fact that I managed to write almost one thousand words of this is a testament to my warped psyche. I need to be stopped.

_**Someone's in the Oven**_

Max dropped everything she was doing. Her pager had gone off in the middle of a run, blinking Logan's number and 911 in rapid succession. Something was wrong. It was like last time with the bullet migrating toward his spinal cord. Max didn't know what she would do without Logan. She'd grounded her new existence around him, around his principle without him, she'd go back to the way she was before, terrified, running, too scared to let anyone inside.

Unconsciously she blurred into her supernatural speed, peddling her bike so fast she could see smoke trailing out from the tires behind her. When she got to the Fogle Towers, she sped up the stairs, unwilling to wait even a split second for the elevator.

She wasn't conscious of most of the trip, just of getting to the penthouse and looking around frantically. "Logan!" she called, trying not to let the panic leach into his voice. "Logan! Where are you!"

She found him in the bathroom, riding the porcelain train. "Oh, God," Max said, immediately turning her back. "Logan, you know how I hate vomit, why didn't you call a doctor?"

"I saw one this morning," Logan groaned. "Max, we really need to talk."

"Can we please talk about whatever it is when you're not puking."

"Max," Logan said faintly. She could hear him rolling himself away from the toilet. "This is actually sort of about the vomit. Like I said before, we really need to talk. I can make something to eat if you want."

"Brush your teeth first," Max said, moving out of the bathroom. "And gargle!"

She collapsed on Logan's couch, fuming vaguely. How dare he freak her out like that, page her without a pressing emergency. About four minutes later, Logan rolled himself back into the room. "You damn well better have a good reason for paging me like that," she hissed. "Normal's going to have my ass for this."

Logan locked the brakes into his chair, fingering the rims distractedly. "Look, Max I really don't know how to sugar coat this so I'm just going to spit it out." He took a deep breath, looked skywards. "Max, I'm pregnant."

"You're joking."

"No I'm not," Logan protested. "Max, I went to see Sam Carr today and he confirmed it. I've been feeling sick every morning and I have lower back pains and –"

"Logan, you were shot in the back. Of course you have lower back pain!"

"Max!" Logan snapped. "Please, just let me finish. I've had an emotional few days and my hormones are all out of whack. But I'm definitely pregnant."

"You don't even have a uterus!"

"Don't you think I know that!" Logan exploded emotionally. "Don't you think I've been asking myself that ever single second since I found out. Don't you think it tears me up that my child may not be able to come to term."

Max saw tears building behind his glasses and quieted. "I'm sorry Logan, I was being insensitive. I have no idea how hard this must be for you. Do you know how it happened? Was it an alien abduction? Because you see, I've heard that this happens sometimes with alien abductions."

"Actually," Logan said, rolling to the counter and grabbing a manila folder. He handed it to her. "In some species in the animal kingdom, this is entirely possible. The male seahorse for instance is known for carrying its spawn until they are ready to be born." There was a pregnant pause. "Max, I have it on good authority that the X-5s were infused with some seahorse DNA."

"Wait?" Max sputtered. "What? Why the hell would Manticore want us to have seahorse DNA? What could possibly be the benefit of—" She stopped mid-sentence, blinking rapidly. "Oh my God are you saying I'm the mother, Logan we've never even slept together!!"

Or had they? When Max was in heat, her memories were notoriously unreliable. More than once she'd woken up in a strange bed with no real idea of how she'd gotten there. It's possible that she had mauled Logan in her last bout of heat and simply blocked it out of her memory in order to create even more sexual tension between the two of them. Logan, gentleman that he was, may have allowed things to return to normal for fear that he might scare her off.

"Max," Logan said, taking her by the hands. "That's the other thing I have to tell you. The baby it's not yours." He paused and took a deep breath. "Max's the baby's Zack's."

TBC_  
How will Max deal with Logan's betrayal?  
What will Zack say when he finds out?  
How the hell is a guy going to carry a baby to term?  
OMG THE SUSPENSE!! These questions and more will be answered tomorrow!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

"Zack?!" Max repeated dumbly. "You slept with Zack?! You don't even like Zack!"

"Max," Logan said. "We were talking after you left a few nights ago and the two of us, we really connected. Connected in a way I never—" That was when Logan broke. His carefully stony face gave way to fits of laughter. "Oh my God, Max. I can't believe you actually bought that! Me pregnant? Sleeping with Zack? Seriously, I'm starting to think you got into smack."

"You mean," Max sputtered, appalled at how shaky her voice was. "You're not pregnant?"

"Of course not," Logan said soothingly, holding Max by both shoulders and looking deep into her eyes. "It's physically impossible. I really thought you would have caught on when I said the baby was Zack's. I mean, I was going to say it was Alec's and then ITL realized this was a season one fic and totally had to back off."

"Why the joke?" Max asked. "I mean don't you have more pressing matters to deal with? I mean zombie apocalypses and grapefruits and that?"

"Max, you know me," Logan said. "Everything has a reason." He grinned. "April Fool's!"

* * *

_Don't lie. I totally got you all good. _

_Happy April Fools Day from me and all the folks at BBWW._


End file.
